For many generations now, cooks, chefs and housewives have utilized canisters of various sizes in order that desired amounts of sugar, flour, certain grains and the like can be safely stored in a kitchen, effectively isolated from ants or any other invading insects. When ingredients for bread, cake or other baked goods are to be measured out, it is typical to use a measuring cup, so that the proper amount of ingredients can be placed into a container such as a mixing bowl, in order that a suitable amount of mixing and stirring can be brought about.
As is obvious, this type of procedure can be time consuming as well as inexact, for the cook, chef or housewife must uncap each canister, insert a measuring cup in the canister, and then dump the contents into a mixing bowl or the like. Depending on the nature of the ingredients being dealt with, it may or may not be necessary to utilize more than one measuring cup for dispensing the several different ingredients that may be involved in a given instance.
It is a primary purpose of this invention to obviate such a clumsy procedure.